Noch ohne Titel Bei Fin setzen die Wehen ein
by BadLittleGirl
Summary: Nunja, ich denke, der Titel sagt alles. Finduilas, Gattin von Gondors Truchsessen Denethor gebärt ihren ersten Sohn. [unabgeschlossen]


Mein Blick fällt in die Ferne.

Gedankenverloren sitze ich hier und warte.

Warte worauf?

Was ist das dort hoch oben am Himmel?

Es bewegt sich. Scheint große Kreise und Symbole in die Luft zu zeichnen.

Sind es Vögel?

Vögel....

Vögel...

„Möwen!" rufe ich laut aus.

Doch sogleich erstirbt meine Stimme wieder.

Es gibt hier keine Möwen

Sie leben nicht hier.

Ihr Platz ist am Meer.

Hier gibt es kein Meer.

Nicht hier.

Ich vermisse es.

Direkt kann ich es vor mir sehen. Fühle es. Rieche, schmecke, spüre es.

Das samtige Wasser, wie es meine Beine sanft umspielt.

Der salzige Geschmack auf meinen Lippen.

Das Rauschen der Wellen, der Schaum, der entsteht, wenn das Wasser hart gegen die Felsen schlägt.

Die gigantischen Wassermengen der See, wie sie sich aufbäumen, wenn ein Sturm tobt.

Doch genug der Worte. Kein Wort dieser Welt könnte es beschreiben.

Den Geruch, den man nur am Meer wiederfindet.

Den Geschmack des Wassers, den es nur dort gibt.

Den Wind, der dir die Haare zerzaust, und dir die Tränen in die Augen treibt, obwohl du gar nicht traurig bist. Oder bist du es vielleicht doch? An der See gibt es diese Stimmung... es herrscht eine gedrückte Atmosphäre... aber sie ist bedeutet nichts schlechtes... und irgendwie auch doch...man kann es nicht beschreiben.

Das Wasser... das Wasser, dass sich an deinen Körper schmiegt wie Seide und Samt zugleich und ihn umschmeichelt, sich sanft jeder deiner auch noch so leisesten Berührungen anpasst und beinahe eins mit dir wird. Diese Leichtigkeit... fast als würdest du schweben... es gibt dort keine Sorgen... du bist allein mit deinen Gefühlen...allein mit den tückischen Wassermengen.... lässt dich einfach fallen...

Der Sand unter deinen Füßen, wie er sich leise knirschend deinem Schritte anpasst, und unter jeder deiner Bewegungen leicht nachgibt.

Kein Wort in den Sprachen der Menschen, der Zwerge und auch nicht der so naturverbundenen Elben kann es beschreiben. Verschwendete Worte wären es. Vergeudet.

Ich vermisse es.

Doch ich habe mich dagegen entschieden. Gegen das Meer, gegen meine Heimat und _für_ dies.

Für Gondor. Für Minas Tirith. Für meinen geliebten Gemahl. Für Denethor.

Es war die richtige Entscheidung, denn ich liebe ihn, wie ich keinen anderen je lieben könnte. Dafür ließ ich das Meer zurück. Und doch verfolgt es mich, wohin ich auch gehe. In meinen Träumen sehe ich es. Es umfängt meine Gedanken, umspinnt sie, vernebelt mein Denken. Was finde ich nur daran? Es ist doch nur ein großes Wasser. Nicht mehr.

Aber nein, für mich ist es nicht nur dies. Es ist... nein, es **war** mein Leben.

Mein Leben ist jetzt hier. Mein Leben ist jetzt Denethor!

Sachte streichle ich über meinen Bauch.

Es ist sein Kind, dass ich in mir trage. Das Kind des Mannes, den ich liebe und der mich liebt. Es hört sich so perfekt an.

Doch etwas stimmt nicht.

Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, doch es ist da.

Dennoch stielt sich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern.

Plötzlich spüre ich ein Treten.

_Er_ hat sich bewegt.Mein Lächeln wird größer. Mein Herz lächelt, mein Mund macht es nur nach außen hin sichtbar.

Ich weiß, dass er ein Junge ist.

Ich weiß es einfach.

Wieder schweift mein Blick ab. Was Denethor wohl gerade macht? Ich wäre jetzt gerne bei ihm.

Ich werde ihn suchen.

Vorsichtig will ich aufstehen. Es bereitet mir Schmerzen, doch ich schaffe es. An den hölzernen Armlehnen meines Stuhles stütze ich mich ab und rapple mich auf. Es gibt fast keine Bewegung mehr, die mir leicht fällt. Ich muss mich langsam bewegen und komme mir behäbig vor.

Ich stütze die Hände in mein Kreuz und versuche eine Position zu finden, die einigermaßen akzeptabel ist.

Es wird kalt hier.

Langsam gehe ich hinein.

Von draußen weht der Wind herein und ich schließe die Tür zum Balkon und lasse die Kälte draußen zurück..

Das Bett sieht so bequem aus. Verführerisch scheint es mich anzulachen, doch ich lege mich nicht hinein.

Ich will zu Denethor.

Ich weiß nicht, warum gerade jetzt, es ist nur so ein Gefühl, dem ich folgen muss.

Also bewege ich mich in Richtung Tür, drücke die Klinke und trete hinaus auf den Gang.

Hier sind die Fenster von schweren dunkelroten Samtvorhängen verdeckt, und ich sehe nicht, was außerhalb vor sich geht. Doch spüre ich einen eisigen Luftzug, und die Härchen auf meinem Unterarm stellen sich auf. Ich will nachsehen, wo ein Fenster offen steht, aber ich komme nicht dazu, denn plötzlich spüre ich ein heftiges Ziehen im Rücken. Oberhalb des Beckens durchfährt mich ein scharfer Schmerz.

Erst begreife ich nicht, was passiert. Doch dann wird es mir klar.

Das Kind, es kommt!

Ich muss zu Denethor!

Schnell fasse ich mich wieder und will loslaufen, doch ein erneuter Schmerz hidert mich daran. Diesmal ist er stärker und ich muss mich an die mit Fackeln beleuchtete Wand lehnen.

Langsam sinke ich daran hinunter, bis ich am Boden kauere. Es ist kalt hier, der Wind bläßt durch das offene Fenster hinein und die Schmerzen werden stärker. Ich keuche auf, als das Ziehen schlimmer wird.

Denethor!

Ich will mich aufrappeln, schaffe es aber nicht.

Denethor!

Wo bist du?

Die Tränen schießen mir in die Augen, doch sie rühren nicht vom Schmerz her.

Ich will dich jetzt bei mir haben!

Ich krümme mich zusammen, während es mich gleichzeitig vor Kälte am ganzen Körper schüttelt.

Ich zittere.

Verzweifelt versuche ich, die Tränen zu unterdrücken.

Der Schmerz in meinem Rücken geht über auf meinen Unterleib. Es zieht furchtbar.

Eine Stimme dringt an mein Ohr.

„Herrin! Herrin Finduilas! Was habt ihr?"

Es ist eines der Dienstmädchen. Ich will rufen, aber meine Stimme gehorcht mir nicht mehr, und ich bringe nur einen unterdrückten Schluchzer hervor.

Das Mädchen eilt zu mir. „Herrin!"

Ich fasse sie am Arm.

„D.. da... das Kind..." bringe ich schwach hervor, und die Kleine reißt erschrocken die Augen auf.

„Herrin, ich werde sofort die Hebamme holen! Ich bin gleich zurück, macht euch keine Sorgen!"

Sie will losrennen, doch ich lasse sie nicht los. Sie sieht mich erstaunt an.

„Mädchen, wie ist dein Name?", frage ich leise.

„Eleniel, Herrin!"

Eleniel.... Sternentochter... was für ein schöner Name.

„Komm her, Eleniel!"

Sie beugt sich weiter zu mir hinunter.

„B..bring mir meinen Gemahl, Eleniel! Ich.. ich will ihn sehen! Bring mir Denethor!", flüstere ich und meine Stimme erstirbt.

Sie zögert einen Moment.

„Aber Herrin... es ... es ziemt sich nicht, dass die Männer bei der Geburt ihres Kindes anwesend sind..." erwidert sie schüchtern.

Ich keuche erneut auf. Die Schmerzen werden immer schlimmer.

„Hast du nicht gehört, ich will Denethor sehen!"

Meine Stimme klingt unfreundlich und schon tut es mir wieder Leid. Sie kann ja nichts dafür.

Erschöpft lasse ich ihre Hand los.

Sie sieht mich noch einmal zögernd an, dann rennt sie los. Ich sehe den Saum ihres Kleides um die Ecke huschen, höre noch ihre Schritte, dann ist sie fort und ich bin wieder allein.

Allein auf dem kalten Gang mit meinen Schmerzen und dem eisigen Wind.

Von draußen dringt ein Donnern an mein Ohr. Es braut sich ein Unwetter zusammen.

„Mein Sohn, es tobt ein Unwetter, während ich die gebäre... ist das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Omen?"

Ich höre die Tropfen gegen die Fenster schlagen, während sich mein ganzer Körper verkrampft.

-----

„Herr Denethor ... !" Die schüchterne Stimme hallt im Thronsaal wieder und klingt in den alten Gemäuern lauter, als sie eigentlich ist.

„Herr Denethor, ihr müsst kommen, schnell!"

„Scht, Mädchen, raus hier, du hast hier nichts zu suchen!" Die Wachen, die in ihren silbernen Rüstungen sehr beeindruckend wirken, wollen Eleniel mit sanfter Gewalt aus dem Saal befördern.

„Stör nicht die hohen Herren bei ihrer Besprechung!"

Doch die Kleine lässt sich nicht so leicht abschütteln.

Diesmal mit lauterer Stimme ruft sie erneut nach dem Truchsessen.

Eben jener, gerade noch in ein Gespräch vertieft, dreht sich hektisch um.

„Was ist denn, Mädchen? Ich bin beschäftigt, siehst du das nicht? Geht es wieder darum, dass das Gemüse auf den Feldern erfriert?"

Von den anderen Männern kommt verhaltenes Gelächter.

„Nein, nein, Herr, es ist...", sie zögert angesichts Denethors strenger Miene.

„Nun, sprich schon!"

„Es geht um eure Gemahlin, Herr, sie..."

Doch weiter kommt sie nicht „Was ist mit ihr?", unterbricht Denethor sie scharf. „Was ist mit Finduilas?"

Seine Stimme klingt nun ganz anders. Immer noch streng, doch besorgt und erschrocken.

„Sag schon, was ist mit ihr?"

Verlegen stottert das Mädchen. „Sie... es ist... das Kind... es kommt... sie will euch sehen!"

Der Truchsess erblast schlagartig und springt von seinem Sessel auf. „Das Kind? Wo ist sie? Bring mich zu ihr!", stößt er mühsam hervor.

Ohne auch nur in Geringsten auf die überraschten, teils amüsierten Männer am Tisch zu achten, folgt er Eleniel.

Sie rennt die Gänge entlang, hinauf zum Südturm, und Denethor folgt ihr eilends, sein langer Mantel streift am Boden, doch er kümmert sich nicht darum.

„Wie geht es ihr?" keucht er außer Atem.

Das Mädchen antwortet nicht, sondern rennt atemlos weiter. Sie kommen in dem Gang an, wo Finduilas am Boden kauert.

Denethor eilt zu ihr.

-----

„Denethor!" keuche ich.

Endlich ist er da!

„Denethor..." ich breche ab, von Schmerzen geschüttelt suche ich seinen Blick.

Er schließt mich in die Arme und streicht mir zärtlich über die Haare.

„Finduilas, Liebste! Es ist das Kind, ja?"

„Ja... er kommt..." Ich erschaudere, das Fenster steht noch immer offen.

Denethor spürt mein Zittern und verstärkt seinen Druck.

„Denethor... b..bitte... das.. Fenster!"

Er blickt mich fragend an, dann versteht er.

Er will aufstehen, um es zu schließen, aber ich klammere mich an ihm fest.

„...bleib hier!"

Er beugt sich zurück zu mir und küsst mich auf die Haare.

An das Dienstmädchen gewandt sagt er forsch: „Mädchen, schließe das Fenster! Siehst du nicht, dass deine Herrin friert?"

„Sie heißt Eleniel... Sternentochter..." wispere ich.

„Eleniel, ja? Na, los, Mädchen..." Er bricht ab und setzt von neuem an. „Eleniel, lauf los, und suche die Hebamme. Dînilda heißt sie. Und bring keine andere, wir brauchen genau sie.. Los lauf, rasch!"

Eleniel, die bis jetzt verlegen im Hintergrund stand, kommt jetzt sofort seinem Befehl nach, schließt eilends das Fenster und stürmt dann davon.

Ich schluchze auf.

Mein Gemahl sieht mich besorgt an.

„Was hast du, Geliebte? Sind es die Schmerzen?"

Ich will ihm antworten, aber meine Stimme versagt mir. Nur mit großer Mühe kann ich herausbringen: „Nein, Liebster... ich bin so froh, dass du bei mir bist!"

In seinen Armen fühle ich mich wohl. Er ist so warm. Er wird mich nicht allein lassen.

Sachte beugt er den Kopf und seine Lippen treffen auf die Meinen. Ein Schauer durchzuckt mich. Wie sehr ich ihn liebe, ihn, den Vater meines Kindes!

Vorsichtig löst er sich von mir, und hebt mich behutsam hoch.

„Komm, Finduilas, ich bringe dich in unser Schlafgemach! Du kannst dein Kind nicht hier auf dem Steinboden bekommen! Du bist schon so schwach genug!"

Ich schlinge kraftlos die Arme um seinen Hals und lasse mich von ihm tragen. Währenddessen verkrampft sich mein Unterleib so sehr, dass ich aufstöhne. In meinem Bauch zieht es unerträglich.

Denethor drückt mich fest an sich, und ich kralle meine Fingernägel in seinen Rücken. Er zuckt nicht einmal mit der Wimper, sondern umschließt mich nur noch fester.

Wir sind in unserem Schlafgemach angekommen, und er lässt mich sanft auf das große ausladende Bett sinken.

Dann will er zum Kamin gehen, um ein Feuer zu machen.

Ich wimmere. Halb wegen dem Ziehen in meinem Bauch, halb weil ich nicht will, dass er mich verlässt.

Ich krümme mich zusammen.

Die Kraft, aufzuschreien, habe ich nicht, so schluchze ich nur leise.

Ich kann nicht sehen, was er tut, doch nach wenigen Augenblicke höre ich ein leises Knistern, und weiß, dass das Feuer entzündet ist. Wärme breitet sich im Raum aus, doch ich spüre sie nicht wirklich.

Schon bist du wieder bei mir.

Du legst eine große Decke über mich, setzt dich vorsichtig zu mir und legst deine Arme um mich. Krämpfe jagen durch meinen Körper und mir wird schwindelig. Du redest mir beruhigend zu. „Keine Sorge, meine Schönste, die Hebamme wird gleich hier sein!"

Wie dumm du bist!

„Ich verlange nicht nach Dînilda, jetzt bist du bei mir!"

„Natürlich, mein Engel, doch werde ich dir keine große Hilfe sein können, unser Kind auf die Welt zu bringen!"

Ich kann dir nicht antworten, denn plötzlich überschwemmt mich eine große Welle Schmerz und gegen meinen Willen schreie ich auf. Ich weiß nicht, woher ich die Kraft dafür habe. Es passiert von ganz allein.

Ich spüre dich zusammenzucken, aber du sagst nichts, hältst mich einfach nur weiter im Arm.

Ich höre andere Geräusche, nicht das Knistern des Feuers, oder deinen Atem.

Eine Tür geht auf.

Die Hebamme muss gekommen sein.

Ja, da ist sie. Ich kenne sie schon seit ich ein Kind war. Sie kam von Dol Amroth mit mir, um ihr ganzes Leben lang für mich dazu sein.

„Herrin..."

Dann sieht sie Denethor an und meint halb schüchtern halb erzürnt: „Herr... dies ist eine Geburt... es ist nicht üblich, dass die Ehemänner anwesend sind..."

Ich will etwas erwidern, doch bevor ich dazu komme, sagt Denethor bestimmt: „Ich werde hier bleiben. Ich bleibe bei meiner Frau!"

Erleichtert seufze ich auf, doch im nächsten Moment wird mein Seufzer von einem erneuten Schrei abgelöst.

---

Dînilda elbisch: freundliche Frau

Di S Frau

Nilda Q freundlich

Eleniel elbisch: Sternentochter

Elen(i) Q Stern(e)

iell S Tochter


End file.
